Naturally Perfect at What I Do
by taruu
Summary: He's just naturally perfect at what he does...right? / oneshot


A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt...and it's an oneshot so there won't be more chapters. Wrote this..after all, there aren't many stories of these pairings. It's kind of short, too, I couldn't find much details to put in. I wonder if I could quote, "quality, not quantity" here..

* * *

><p>Naturally Perfect at What I Do<p>

_"It's just the beginning."_

* * *

><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror before her, unsure if the maroon frock that stole her curves, flowed no longer than her hips and waved behind her on the wooden floor, suited her. She was never that formal with any man. The idea of her leaving her house in that frock was ridiculous, no matter how beautiful she perceived to be.<p>

It had only been three days since _he _had invited her out to eat out.

She, in retrospect, didn't understand why she accepted his invitation.

But his solemn expression flashed through her mind once again. In her eyes, it was hope—hope for her to give in, and she accepted his request not exactly out of pity and not exactly love. She never believed in love after her last few relationships. It was money they were after, not her, herself.

She sighed and smoothed out her frock. It didn't seem possible that the dinner would go as planned—a small yet not big of a chance that it would end earlier than what he expected, all because of her selfish reasons. But perhaps, perhaps there was more of a possibility that they'd have a happy night together. She descended to her knees before her closet and pulled out a box that held her red heels. She slipped into them with dignity and felt herself receive a slight increase of height.

Matsuzaki Ayako inspected herself in the mirror again, and with a small approval, casually sashayed her way from her bedroom to the front door and patiently waited for the intercom doorbell sound. Within a minute, she opened the door after the noise, fascinated by how the puerile man in front of her dressed formally for the second time; the first time during a reunion with their employer.

"Good evening," he greeted with a small smile as he adjusted his red tie that hid behind his blazer at the halfway mark. "You look lovely."

Ayako dryly smiled in return, unable to look into his eyes in case she turned nervous. "I told you, old women can always find a way to look nice."

He softly laughed, "Well, of course. I never doubted that in the back of my brain." After his words, she looked at him as he maneuvered his arm from behind and revealed a red rose in his hand. "For you."

Her brown eyes glimmered in the moonlight for a moment before she accepted it with a thankful smile. "Have you practiced this before, Takigawa-san? You seem unusually tense."

He suppressed his uneasy laugh. "No. I'm naturally perfect at what I do."

She looked at him with slight suspicion, but smiled nonetheless to remove the awkward atmosphere for him. "Why don't you try another excuse?"

He blushed and looked away, shifting his weight between his feet as he took her hand in his. "Let's go before our reservation gets taken by someone else all because we're late."

Ayako quietly laughed at his sudden shyness from embarrassment. She was amused at the small dust of redness across his features. "Indeed," she agreed as they leisurely walked to his car. "So long as we don't bicker, we won't be late."

. . .

Takigawa slid into the seat across from Ayako after assisting her seat herself.

She never expected him to reserve some place very expensive. She thought he would've liked a comfort restaurant, something that was to his liking and not relatively hers. She glanced at him, realizing he was already eyeing the menu and she followed suit.

"Isn't it expensive?" she inquired with slight curiosity after the waiter left. "You could've chosen a place that was less costly."

He stared at her with an expression she couldn't identify. "If it's to get you, then I have to strive as far as I can."

Ayako lightly pursed her lips and slowly looked at him. "You don't have to do this.." she declared, "..I mean, isn't it all a waste if it's on me?"

He gently smiled at her and placed his hand over hers on the table. "It's not a waste if you like it, Ayako. _You're _not a waste. Like I said, in order to get you to be mine, I'll have to strive for it." He looked away. "I understand why you accepted my invitation, so don't worry. I'll make sure you rethink about it by the end of tonight." He gave a light squeeze on her hand.

Her cheeks reddened when he called her by her first name, and an amused smile crossed her lips. "We'll see."

She definitely had never seen a solid mature side of him, and the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to know about him. It was all peculiar to her. Not once had a man been extremely intriguing to her, excluding him. He let very little thoughts out from his mind, but still gave straight answers. She assumed he was merely nervous about what was happening and decided just that.

Having a long conversation, eaten and paid the check, the pair wandered around dim streets and lit stores through silence until she looked at him.

"Does this feel like a..." she stopped quietly and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "A...date..?"

It was silent for a moment before he laughed at her timid question. "Well, if you want it to be a date, it can be one."

She looked at his content expression and pressed her lips together with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "You're too easygoing."

He came to a stop and slowly exhaled audibly. Ayako looked back at him with confusion. "If it's to make you comfortable," he responded, his soft stare at her caused a tint of red on her cheeks. "That is, if you're all right with it."

The two stared at each other for a moment before she lowered her head with a smile. "I'm fine with it," she answered.

Without her awareness, he quietly walked up to her and surprised her by wrapping his hand around hers. "Let's get you back home. It's getting dark."

She nodded in agreement, gripping onto his hand gently yet firmly in one hand, the other holding the rose that he gifted her.

. . .

As Takigawa parked his car by Ayako's house, the two sat in silence. She didn't seem to be moving any time sooner and he slowly took her hand in his again, not that she had minded, for she felt her cheeks warm.

"As much as I don't want to end this night, you have to go home," he breathed and looked at her, "if it's all right that I ask, did you have a nice night?"

She squeezed her hand in his. "It wasn't nice," she answered, looking at his eased features turn into a saddened one with a soft gaze, much to his confusion. "It was remarkable."

He stared at her and gave a wide grin. "Of course. Like I told you earlier, I'm naturally perfect at what I do," he praised himself with a smug gesture to him.

She laughed at his expression and halfheartedly swatted him on his shoulder. "Don't be like Naru now!"

"Cheh, like I'd ever want to be that man!" he replied in a joking manner. "No offense to him," he added quickly.

After a few more cheerful laughs and smiles, Takigawa insisted to walk Ayako through the gateway of her home. As they reached the front door, the pair stood before each other with lowered heads.

"So..." he hesitantly began, "this is it, huh?"

She slowly nodded. "This is it." She lifted her chin up and stared at his lowered face. She brought her hand up and gently brushed his light brown fringes away. "You still haven't made me think about tonight," she wanly smiled.

He looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah. Sad." He shook his head and grabbed onto her clasped hands. "But...I hope I gave you a good first date impression."

"Stop talking like that," she breathed out a laugh. "It's not like this'll be the last."

"Well, obviously?" he responded, unsure with himself. He squeezed her hands again, but this time with slight more pressure. "Just hope it'll stain a memory in your mind, you know?" he pursed his lips, "when we reminisce...if we ever get married in six years.."

She stared at him as her cheeks reddened. "You think we'll be married in six years?"

"Uh..." he exhaled nervously, "probably...maybe...depends on if you want to be engaged with me."

They quietly laughed together at his awkwardness.

"If it's not always bickering we do and attacking each other, then.." she spoke, "..why not?" She lowered her head and back up again, her eyebrows furrowed in a shy manner.

He hummed out a small tune of approval. "Isn't that how we show affection to each other? When you try to give me a concussion?" He laughed when she swatted him on the shoulder again.

She attempted to suppress her smile, but it broke out with ease. The silence strained their conversation for a moment and before she could react, he stooped slightly and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

"If it's okay with you..." he quietly said, searching through her eyes for any signs of sanction. A tint of red on her cheeks and a small smile on the corner of lips made him continue to slowly peck her on the nose. Then, his breath was above her lips and he closed the distance for a second before he stood back up.

"You're too straightforward now." She looked at him with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, pursing her lips.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Not...that you mind."

She nodded in response. "Not that I mind," she smiled to which he returned.

A minute passed and he squeezed her hands once more. "You should go in now."

"I should," she agreed with small reluctance. Before she turned to open the front door, he leaned towards her and kissed her fully on the lips again.

"Goodnight," he grinned cheekily after.

The gentle emotion made her smile widely. "Goodnight, Ta—Houshou."

He nodded and turned to walk toward his car, elated she had called him by his first name.

"Be careful where you drive!" she called out, waving her hand at his dim form.

He turned his head in a sideway angle and waved back. "Remember to think about tonight!" She silently watched him disappear in his car and drive away before she contentedly smiled to herself.

Perhaps this would go out more smoothly than she expected. Perhaps, the luck might be above her now.


End file.
